Two Very Plump Roses
by DudeManGuy
Summary: As Ruby and Yang head off to Beacon, Ruby and Summer are set to see some big changes in their lives. [Weight Gain Fic] {Request}


As Summer Rose lay out a massive spread of food for her family, her daughters and husband all had very excited looks on her face.

"Thanks, Mom," Yang cheered, while Ruby practically vibrated in her seat.

"Careful honey, you're gonna make them really miss this stuff when they go off to Beacon," Taiyang jokingly warned.

"Well, it's their last night before they go, I can't send them off with something small and boring," Summer said with a soft smile. "Dig in, everyone!"

Some time later, the table of food was only half eaten and the family were all stuffed to the gills. Normally it would have been Tai and Yang outpacing Ruby and Summer, but this time it was a surprising reversal. Ruby and Summer had eaten so much that they needed to undo their corsets and their full, rounded bellies really stuck out on their slim frames

"Thanks Mom, you're the best," Ruby said with a big smile, before her own quick burp surprised her.

"Thank you dear," Summer said with a little grin on her face. "Why don't you two take some with you to Beacon, so you don't have to give up my cooking?"

"See, that's why you're the brains of this couple," Taiyang joked as he nudged his wife.

A few weeks later, Ruby had some quiet time alone in Team RWBY's dorm. Normally she would be using this time to dig in on whatever food her mother had sent her, and occasionally some of Yang's if she offered it, since Summer was sending plenty, and it wasn't as if the academy wasn't feeding them. It wasn't having a huge effect on Ruby's body just yet, but she had noticed that her tights were a little tighter than they used to be and her waist cincher didn't need to be tied quite as tight. This time, though, she took the time out to call her parents while she ate.

"Oh, sweetie, I hope you come back to visit soon. Your mother hasn't figured out how to only cook for two and she keeps making way too much food," Taiyang overdramatised, pulling a laugh from Ruby.

"It's called 'leftovers', dear," Summer tried to defend herself.

"Yeah, it is when you don't immediately eat the whole thing," Taiyang teased. From the video, Ruby thought that her mother was looking just a touch pudgier than she used to, but it was a little hard to tell from just the video.

"You could send more to us," Ruby suggested. "It's way better than the cafeteria food," she added, before stifling a small burp. "Oh, excuse me."

"I warned you, Sum, you spoiled them and now they're too good for cafeteria food," Taiyang said, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"It wasn't very good when we went there either, remember?" Summer mentioned. "Don't worry, little rose, I'll send more for you and Yang." What Ruby knew this meant was that the extra was all going to her, since Yang wasn't eating as much of it as she was.

"Yay! Thanks Mom!"

As the call finished and Ruby finished her food, she noticed her waist cincher feeling uncomfortably tight. It had been bugging her for a while, but now it was getting properly annoying. She took it off, tossing it aside as she let out a big sigh of relief and a quick burp. Without that squeezing cincher in the way, Ruby noticed that she was actually still in the mood for more food. Yang had already offered hers, so Ruby dug straight in. Before Ruby knew it, that was all gone too, and Ruby was in need of some rest for her poor, bloated belly.

After a mission gone slightly awry a little while later, Summer was stuck at home with a broken foot, which meant a lot of sitting around doing not much, or cooking for herself and Tai, or for Ruby and Yang. Since Summer was spending all her time at home, she figured her regular combat gear was a bit much, swapping them for some old, loose t-shirts and some baggy pairs of shorts she usually saved for summer chores. At least, they were a little loose and baggy when she first broke her foot.

After a while, she started noticing that they were actually almost starting to fit her properly rather than being oversized. At first, she was putting it down to Taiyang making a bit of a mistake with the laundry and shrinking her clothes, but as she stepped out of the shower one day and caught herself in the mirror, it was very clear what had happened. She didn't remember having a pouch of fat hanging from her lower belly, and she didn't remember her hips being that wide or her butt being that big, but her eyes weren't lying to her as her hands confirmed. Maybe all of that cooking was having an effect, she thought.

"You okay in there?" Taiyang asked through the door, distracting Summer from her reflection.

"There's… something we need to talk about," Summer said sheepishly. There was a pause.

"Do I start apologising now or…?" Summer's eyes widened.

"Oh, no no no, it's not something like that. Give me a second to get decent and I'll explain," Summer said very quickly.

One explanation later, Taiyang was holding Summer in a tight hug.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about that. You're still the most beautiful woman on Remnant, no matter what," Taiyang reassured as Summer broke out in a deep red blush.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me," Summer said, unable to stifle her laughter.

"Hey, sometimes the truth can be embarrassing. I know it'll embarrass Yang and Ruby at their 21st birthdays," Taiyang joked.

"Well, I still need to do something about this," Summer refocused, grabbing a handful of her pudgy belly through her shirt.

"That's for future Summer. Present Summer just needs to worry about her broken foot," Taiyang said calmingly, rubbing Summer's back.

"You're right. Future Summer will be getting back in fighting shape in no time!" Summer announced confidently.

Meanwhile, over at Beacon, Ruby was having a similar revelation after one of her uniform tops had undone itself. For the last few weeks it had been so tight that Ruby was too nervous to breath too deeply for fear that she would burst out of her top. What led to her shirt popping open was that she had just plain eaten too much, both in the past to put on weight and tonight to fill and grow her belly. She had had what was basically a second dinner from the food her mother had sent her and was going through the cookies she had also sent. She was in such a state of gastronomic bliss that she hadn't noticed her belly growing bigger and bigger until her shirt popped a button and she felt the sudden change in pressure. Ruby was just glad that she had the room to herself and no one else had seen her wardrobe malfunction. Part of her was embarrassed that her gluttony and inability to stop herself had gotten herself into this situation, but that part was being shushed by the part of her that just wanted to get back to the cookies. No one was going to see Ruby keep eating or see her in such a state, so Ruby was just going to enjoy her cookies and leave the consequences for later. She finished undoing her top, let out a burp to let off a little more pressure, and finished off the cookies, stuffing herself to the absolute brim. Then, stomach stuffed and hunger beyond satisfied, she crawled into her pyjamas and fell deeply asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, her bloated belly, as well as last night's events left her very aware of her increasing size. She couldn't help but notice her belly hanging over her pyjama pants waistband and making her shirt ride up, or how it pushed against her combat gear top, and the many other ways in which her clothes were making it clear that she was fat. She was surprised that no one else had brought it up before now, mostly since she wasn't aware that everyone was worried about angering Yang if they made Ruby feel bad. As she took the time to think about it, it began to make sense to her. After all, Professor Port was a bit on the bigger side and he's a respected and capable hunter, and Ruby was no slouch either in combat class even with the extra weight. Ruby decided to not worry about her size and to just enjoy herself and keep herself as fighting fit as she can. Besides, her mother's food was too good to pass up and bigger clothes weren't that hard to get, even if Ruby may have been enjoying the sensation of tight clothes squeezing her body or popping open as she grew larger and larger.

Once Summer's foot was better, her plan to lose weight got off to absolutely no start at all. Sure, she was back on huntsman missions again, but that only slowed her gains. She liked to cook and she liked to eat too much to really lose any weight, especially since her bigger meals were stretching her stomach capacity and making her hungry for more. At first, this was not a good thing in Summer's eyes. Eventually, as her weight crept up and up and her thighs grew thicker and her rear grew larger, she noticed that she was getting a lot more attention from Taiyang. At first, it was just some compliments on her appearance. Then came the wandering, lingering hands resting on her hips, her thighs and her rear. It culminated in Summer and Taiyang being more active in the bedroom than they had ever been before, and that was when it clicked in Summer's head that Taiyang was enjoying her increasing size, even if he didn't say it out loud at first. She got it out of him eventually, but by then, Summer was without a doubt a very large lady and well past being able to fit into her old gear, and Taiyang being more open about her preferences only helped speed things up for Summer and her increasing waistline, making her wider and wider as she ate as much as she could whenever she could, as well as bringing more action to the bedroom and beyond than ever before. It got to the point where Summer wasn't even bothering to get fully dressed when she was spending the day at home and not on a mission, partly so she could gorge herself without silly things like clothing damage getting in the way, and partly to help skip to the fun part when her and Taiyang were together.

When Ruby and Yang had a chance to come home to visit, Ruby and Yang were shocked at how big their mother had gotten, while Summer and Taiyang were surprised at Ruby's gains. Of course, the two dark haired ladies were still incredible combatants and they were having a good time, so no one had any objections. When the whole family ate together, there wasn't even a question of who the biggest eaters in the family were. Ruby and Summer even managed to out-burp the blondes now, letting out thunderous belches to show their appreciation for the food. Their gluttonous capabilities still managed to catch Yang and Taiyang off guard, and the blondes knew it was only a matter of time until Summer and Ruby were truly huge, with differing opinions.

A few years later, at Ruby and Yang's graduation from Beacon, the difference between the old and new Summer and Ruby was stark. On stage, as Ruby waddled across to shake Professor Ozpin's hand and collect her graduation certificate, she looked almost quadruple the size she was when she arrived, with her massive, solidly round belly bouncing as she walked. Her belly was so large, in fact, that Ruby wasn't too sure what she weighed, since she couldn't read the team's scale, and she didn't want to bother her teammates and get them to read it for her. Needless to say, it was almost certainly a very big number. Of course, Ruby's incredible gains weren't just limited to her belly. Her legs were thicker than most people's torsos, with her tights, once form fitting and pristine, now filled with tears and holes in so many places, revealing her flabby white flesh that filled out every little bit and spilling out where it could, taking as much of the stretch and give that the struggling material had to offer. Her rear was beyond plump, sticking out and pushing her up when she sat down. Her chest was fairly modest considering the size of the rest of her. It may have been the biggest chest out of the rest of her team, but the rest of her body easily dwarfed it. Even on the less fat parts of Ruby, like her arms and face, there was a visible layer of fat that jiggled when Ruby did anything, her face taking on a rounder look with an extra chin, while her arms ended up the size of most people's thighs.

Meanwhile, Summer had ended up a lot more bottom and top heavy than Ruby, something she and Taiyang were very aware of. As she sat in the crowd, her massively wide rear filled her seat and spilled over into both Taiyang's seat and the aisle. Her rear was so large, it was like she had half a beachball as each cheek and it helped make her a little taller and helped her occasionally peek over the people sitting in front of her. She had thighs that put trees to shame and a flabby, soft belly that hung low and rested on her mammoth thighs. Her breasts were each about the size of Summer's head and were heavy enough to need specially made bras to contain and support the boulders. In fact, all of Summer's clothes had some sort of customisation to accommodate Summer's gargantuan body to keep her decent. It may not have seemed important when Summer was on missions against Grimm that she sometimes outweighed, but against humans it would have made things a big awkward. Summer was so soft all over that every time she applauded newly graduated huntsmen, her whole body jiggled like jelly, especially her hefty belly and tree-trunk arms. Summer was certain that she was the largest audience member by a long shot, but she wasn't sure if Ruby outweighed her or not. Sure, Ruby's belly made Summer's look small by comparison, but that was mostly because Ruby's was firm, perky and round, while Summer's was a flabby, bottom-heavy double belly that was without a doubt big, but hung lower than Ruby's.

Either way, it definitely wasn't a contest, especially not today. Today was for celebrating Ruby and Yang's success, something that Summer planned on doing with plenty of food. Summer could tell Ruby had been enjoying more than her fair share of it, judging by her size, and Ruby was enjoying her size and actively looking forward to getting bigger. But that was for the future, and it was going to be a big future for the mother and daughter.


End file.
